Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle which includes a canister containing an adsorbent which adsorbs fuel evaporative gas from a fuel tank.
Description of Related Art
A motorcycle has been known in which a fuel evaporative gas treatment device treats fuel evaporative gas generated when fuel is supplied to a fuel tank (e.g., see JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-069772).
A canister in JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-069772 is disposed inside a fairing which is made of a resinous material and covers an outer lateral side of a front portion of the motorcycle body. In the case where the canister is disposed inside the fairing, a communication pipe which connects the canister and a combustion engine air intake passage is supported at one end thereof by a throttle body and at the other end thereof by the fairing made of a resinous material. Thus, during assembling of the motorcycle, after a combustion engine is mounted on a frame structure of the motorcycle, the communication pipe is disposed. Therefore, the operation of mounting the communication pipe is cumbersome, and handling of the pipe is complicated.